


The Way You Look Tonight

by myracingthoughts



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Songfic, Stolen Moments, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: A beautiful end to a beautiful dinner. They didn’t get many moments like this, uninterrupted by some emergency alarm or mission objective. No big bad. No world on fire.Just them and the music.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> Special thanks to @treaddelicately for this prompt!

The clinking of plates and cutlery being piled high in Wanda’s arms were the only sounds in the kitchen, save for the hastily prepared playlist playing in the background. Piano pop and easy listening jazz. Things that Wanda liked singing along to as she tidied up.

Things Bucky liked listening to her hum.

Frankly, she could have hummed along to anything, and it would have been sweeter than a songbird to him. Fiery hair plaited to one side; she was alight at the sound of music. 

A beautiful end to a beautiful dinner, clearing everything but the wine glasses standing half-full on the table. They didn’t get many moments like this, uninterrupted by some emergency alarm or mission objective. No rushing to get uniforms on or cleaning and loading weapons. No big bad. No world on fire. 

Just them and the music.

They bumped hips in front of the sink, trading plates and cutlery as they washed and dried. Wanda kept sneaking glances at his hair tied into a neat knot on his head. Sam teased him about his ‘man bun’ last week, but Wanda liked how much more carefree he looked when he wasn’t hiding behind his hair.

_Someday, when I’m awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

Though it wasn’t the version he’d known, Billie Holiday’s voice ringing through the room, Wanda froze at the realization he might not _want_ to remember the good old days right now. She knew he’d been a little raw at some previous attempts to drum up old-world memories.

_And the way you look tonight._

“Sorry, I don’t know how that got on that playlist,” Wanda said apologetically, taking a step back. “I know it’s probably cheesy for you. I can change—“

“No, no,” Bucky closed the gap between them with a soft smile. “It’s alright.”

_Oh, but you’re lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft_

His hands found her waist, looking to her for permission. It only took her a second to realize his game, a quirk of her lip told him as much. She nodded, feeling him pulling her hips towards him; first left, then right. Feet already shuffling to the beat.

A chirp at their feet reminded them they weren’t entirely alone. Bucky’s fluffy white cat, Alpine, was winding his way around their legs, probably feeling left out.

_There is nothing for me  
But to love you_

Wanda snaked her arms around Bucky’s neck, fingers clasped behind his head. Brushing the nape of his neck, she quietly sang along to the tune as she rested her head on his shoulder. He relished in the sound, leaning his head against hers just to feel her closer.

_Just the way you look tonight_

“You know, Sergeant. I’ve heard tales of you being quite the… what’s the term?” Wanda pretended to think about it for a moment, a playful smile on her lips. “Oh, a ‘ _ladykiller_ ’ back in the day. Was your dance card always full?”

He swayed them back and forth to the music, pressing a kiss to her hair in response.

_With each word  
Your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart_

“Mm, a dance card?” he hummed, and she could feel it in his chest. “You doing your research, sweetheart?” Bucky drawled, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Truthfully, she wanted a little insight into what it would have been like growing up back then. Steve was always telling tales of their times growing up, the dance halls and the bartering with pretty girls that wouldn’t have given him the time of day without Bucky. It was endearing that they were always looking out for each other in their own ways.

Wanda looked down at their shuffling feet, bashful with a chuckle, “Steve might have told me a story or two.”

“Or two dozen, you mean,” Bucky joked, hands mapping her back and skimming her sides. “Boy couldn’t keep a story to himself to save his life. He’s a worse gossip than any dame.”

_And that laugh  
That wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never, never change_

“Mm, I don’t think I would have done well at those kinds of things,” Wanda admitted quietly.

Bucky tilted his head to look down at her, “Well, you wouldn’t have been able to get rid of me. That’s for sure.”

His mouth curved up in a grin —a flash of teeth— one she couldn’t help but match. And that laugh echoed through the kitchen. He always missed it when they were separated on missions. The Tower always seemed quieter without her. His apartment emptier, somehow.

_Keep that breathless charm_  
Won’t you please arrange it  
‘Cause I love you 

Only inches apart now, she could see the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, wide crow’s feet that stretched the length of his face. The stubble from yesterday morning’s shave. The corners of the lips that kissed her goodnight. 

And that look that told her he loved her.

 _Just the way you look tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
